fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Draughter Proann
|-|Current Paraiso= Current Paraiso Image is credited to kaiko (loftdip) |-|True Form= True Form Image is credited to hyp |-|Early Pendragon= Early Pendragon Form - 17 years old |-|Youth= Youth - 10 years old |-|Late Pendragon/Early Paraiso= Late Pendragon/Early Paraiso Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. NOTE Character will undergo heavy revisions soon. Nothing in here would be relevant anymore. Summary Draughter is the main protagonist of the Pendragon Saga and is one of the most powerful legends that exist during his time, progressing from a weakling to someone of great importance. He is immediately referenced in the Paraiso Saga regarding his level of power and influence. Which are true, since after all, he was the second being to unlock the Sword of Excalibur and become the King of Kings. His current location is unknown but people only sing high praises of the hero that defeated the demon's armada in the past. Not only is he a legend that actually has a solid history, he's without a doubt the real thing. Background and History Pendragon Saga - Prologue There was once a young man born to a small kingdom's royalty in one of the many realms in the Jude Era. A young boy that was destined for greatness in this humble kingdom. In fact, a wandering prophet is mesmerized at this young man chosen by the gods themselves. From the start everyone already expected great things from this man. Not only was he humble and hard-working, he frequently visited the poorer citizens and played with children of his age. Was he affected by his older siblings who deemed him a pest and constantly bullied him? Not at all! Was he burdened by the expectations of the teachers that the king and queen hired for their son? His body and mind hurt from the training but he never faltered!! Did he always show his best whenever he can to anyone watching? A true prince destined for greatness can only do that! Draughter was impossible to put down that some are in awe of how he can excel so greatly despite his responsibilities. Yet when asked, Draughter only speak of the bond and link between him, his family, his friends, and his home. In 7 years, and now 17 years old, the young knight Draughter Proann hears about the legend of Excalibur. The legend of how an indirect contest for the best of the world would have to fight and contend in the search for the legendary artifacts that would lead to Excalibur. Kings, Heroes, Sorcerers, Warriors, Legends, and Princes alike are invited by their armies and allies to search for this search for glory. To finally make his legend begin and for his home kingdom to rise to fame, Draughter initiates his story to find 12 companions and to hunt for Excalibur. Paraiso Saga Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good, became True Neutral Name: Draughter, Arthur the Second Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Male Age: ?? Classification: Human formerly, Date of Birth: Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Average Height: 5'8 Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Gold Hobbies: Values: Hope Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: Theme: Last Inferno Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C to Low 6-B| At least''' High 4-C, likely higher | 2-B', '''up to High 2-A to Low 1-C' with Excalibur, possibly far higher | Origin: Paraiso Saga Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extraordinary Senses, Affinity for Item Usage, Fire Spells, Lightning Spells , and Light Spells (Via magic and Lucretia), Healing Spells and Regeneration (Acts like Low-Mid regen for both), Reflection and countering (With his shield Uther), Freezing Spells (via his shield Uther), Resistance to Electric Attacks, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Uther's blessing grants him resistance to interferences. Even a Djinn's mind manipulation couldn't affect him) | | | Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (On a planetary scale and above a god's level. Is able to subconsciously control everyone when he allows it. Giving his knowledge to a false god made them die from the incomprehensible information overload), Data Manipulation (Can manipulate the data that surrounds everything in the world), Dimensional Manipulation (Exists as a higher dimensional being thanks to Excalibur. Could manipulate dimnesional fabrics due to them being categorizable as data thanks to Excalibur), Existence Erasure (How he dealt with the false gods), Conceptual Creation and Destruction (When initially gaining this power, accidentally turned the color blue into white for an infinite amount of timelines, worlds, and dimensions. Can use this ability to create worlds and newfound concepts. Used this to destroy his first world), Absolute Destruction (An even slightly serious attack from this blade would destroy even someone with Abstract Existence and prevent them from recovering. Example being å´©ˆß whose name cannot be remembered anymore despite having existed in multiple dimensions, timelines, and worlds. It cannot be blocked by any means necessary unless one is a higher being by a multitude of higher number of dimensions), Death Manipulation (Touching Draughter without any proper defense would cause them to die) | Attack Potency: Island level (Clashed with a group of Cloud Dragonspawn and thought little of them, fought with Chiron and in the process ended up with a mountain range being destroyed and then rebuilt) | At least Island level (When serious Chiron and Typhoeus didn't last for more than two hits from his 'bad hand') to Small Country level (Cleared a sandstorm that has been affecting an entire kingdom) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (In one of the trials for pulling out Excalibur, had to destroy Celestial bodies to mark his constellation, finished the last trial of pulling out Excalibur) | Multiverse level (Due to the mark of Excalibur, Draughter can bring about the end of all realms or save them. A realm at least consists of a Universe with varying concepts, settings, and timelines and pocket dimensions existing in higher planes), up to High Multiverse level+ to Low Complex Multiverse level by using Excalibur, (The concept of the 'Thought Record Tree' Yggdrasil dictates that there is no single thought process or limit to infinite beliefs that give way to creation. The concept of living in a 5-Dimensional pocket dimension for many gods is abundant and Draughter can bring about the end of those. There is an infinite amount of timelines there that consists of those many dimensions and natural state and even he could bring about their end if he chooses to. One realm consisting of many of those has been left unfixed for that reason being nothing more than a collapsed mess with only remains of 6-D fabric of space and time meshing together to repair), possibly far higher (The full use of Excalibur has never been explored and Draughter's purpose is to find the true meaning of such power) | Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Utilizes lightning bolts with his lightning magic but claims he doesn't use them much due to being slow, clashed with Chiron who casually dodged his lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Didn't take much issue tagging Chiron once he became serious) | At least MFTL+ (Managed to finish the trials of pulling out Excalibur, one which involves him being dragged around the universe and defending against celestial bodies, looks down at Chiron even when he used his Zodiaque form against him) | Unknown, likely far higher (Claims that the concept of speed doesn't exist for Excalibur and the instantaneous for him is unmoving), possibly Immeasurable (Excalibur's usage would mean time and space is irrelevant, should be equal to true deities of Haven. Existing in a world without dimensions up to 5-Dimensions has not slowed down Draughter. The comparison could be a single dot in a paper being able to move back and forth in time and more) | Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class ZJ | Class XGJ | Universal Durability: Island Level (Made light of Chiron eradicating a mountain range) | At least Island Level (Thought that a barrage of Cloud Dragonspawn's barrage of attacks as not dangerous, bragged that the gap between him and Chiron is far too big) to Small Country Level (Won against Bertha who used all her power to summon a compact Sandstorm) | At least Large Star Level, likely higher (As part of the trials for pulling out Excalibur he needed to stay inside a sun, he was dragged around the universe and slammed into numerous Celestial Bodies, finished the last trial of pulling out Excalibur) | Multiverse Level (Survived the aftermath of all his attacks no matter what. Having them redirected by someone on equal level, was not enough for him to lose), up to High Multiverse level+ to Low Complex Multiverse level with Excalibur, possibly far higher (Justification equal to above) | Stamina: Very high. Has not ever tired and upon waking up is immediately active. Now endless with Excalibur to the point that others would feel drained being in his presence. Range: Island Level | Small Country Level | Solar System Level | Standard Equipment: * Lucretia -''' A gifted blade from his father Europia. It's not necessarily a generation's passed down equipment but it is a prized weapon that his father won in the past. Though not as strong as his most powerful weapons, this is a great weapon to use for any sort of beginner in magic. In this case, it's a fitting weapon for someone still young. It's a divine blade that allows the user to learn magic faster and also increases the effect of magic twice. This blade also invokes fear to anyone evil and those weak-willed will be unable to move. For beginners, it also gives the ability to cast flame and lightning magic. * 'Uther -' A divine shield that was given to him by his mother. It's a shield that forms at his hand in his thought and shields him from evil. It grants a passive blessing of natural regeneration and to clear one's mind against any mental interference. These blessings can also be shared with others though it temporarily gives away those buffs. Physical attacks against this shield will freeze whatever made contact. Anything else can be reflected or countered. However, Arthur dislikes using this much due to his relationship with his mother and will only use it against truly hated enemies. * 'Excalibur -' One of the weapons he finally achieves in the end. It is not actually a blade but rather a symbol imprinted on one's existence. Upon receiving the person will become a true hero and be known throughout the legends as the King of all Kings and be remembered until the end of time. This weapon is also said to be able to shift and unleash the power to destroy all realms or save all realms if the user chooses to. This blade can also make use of the '''Armageddon Series and the Salvation Series. However, these are nothing more than silly titles made for restricted simple uses of the ability * Spells |-|Fire Spells= |-|Lightning Spells= |-|Light Spells= |-|Healing Spells= "The knowledge of healing is an important ability to have for any mage or person. Regardless of the situation, it is vital to have due to its benefits. It can not only save oneself in moments of danger but can also save others." *Even in the beginning Draughter's proficiency with healing spells is notable. Reattaching limbs is of no issue for someone who was chosen by the gods themselves and thus people look up to him. Though the cost for healing is great, Draughter can continuously heal others to full health as long as they're not decapitated. Of course, he could apply it to himself and quickly get back lost limbs or get rid of heavy losses. |-|Excalibur Ranked Spells= *These are the series of spells that Draughter can use with his newfound level of power due to Excalibur. ** Armageddon Series *** Dracon Meteor - Charges up a draconic symbol in one hand. Afterwards summons a distant meteor from another world, moving at speeds bypassing the speed of light. Starting off gigantic, it actually becomes smaller and smaller with the sheer speed and how its own heat and energy is melting it. Once it reached the enemy it's about the size of a small meteorite, yet it packs the same amount of force as it was gigantic earlier. It unleashes a tremendous explosion and its minuscule size after enough speed will make it hard to detect especially with its speed. It also permanently lowers the health of whatever's caught and prevents any sort of recovery on that level. Meaning anything destroyed by it cannot recover by natural means unless the user wills it. *** Asterism Symphony - Summons a cluster of stars and allows them to form the constellation based on a target. One can influence the visual imagery that forms with such an attack but there's always a general theme. When beings see it they are also hypnotized by such an attack. The scale of it can affect even entire solar systems, though the actual range is more than that. After all, a gleaming snowflake or something surveyed under a microscope can attract many. This is an ability that can even affect the gods themselves. This constellation after mentally stunning the target converges onto the area the target is located in. The entire area is devastated and nothing will exist... before resetting and recreating everything that wasn't the target. Not only does this deal heavy damage to many, but this erases the targetted person, persons, or area. *** Despair/Hope - Depending on the user's emotion, can use this and unleash a level of power that would fix or destroy the realms by the will of the many. His very presence could influence the weak minded and the closer one is to Draughter, the more potent the effects are. Even those with resistances to conventional mental attacks have trouble despite being great distances away, though it mostly leads to light migraines and disorientation. But to get any closer would make it more and more difficult to properly act. His scale of effect ranges throughout a realm, which is bigger than a planet usually. This ability seems to stem from data and dimension manipulation. Even those resistance if not immune to the level of mental enforcement by gods could not rise up against this once they are meters away from Draughter unless they are blessed with an artifact of legends. Though this ability is not a passive one and Draughter despises using it since it would reveal his position all too easily. *** Access to World Tree - Acquire any information one can attain from the record of all infinite thoughts and dreams. **'Salvation Series' Intelligence: Academically capable. Was a prodigy in the way of the sword and the shield. Though he had an inept aptitude for magic he was able to overcome that with pure hard work and continuous study. Theoretical application of magic had made Draughter aware of the various ways to overcome many hurdles. Could keep up with Dess in terms of politics and debate. Was able to solve Bertha's riddles. Weaknesses: He does not make full use of Lucretia and Uther early on. Clearly inexperienced in battle and can make a lot of mistakes. Relies a bit on luck time to time.| | | Key: Early Pendragon Casual | Early Pendragon Serious | Reaching Excalibur | Using Excalibur Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Pendragon Saga Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:COB's characters Category:Royal Figures Category:Cob's Pages Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Data Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Paraiso Saga Characters